dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Flutter
|8 por equipo, 1 individual}} |wikonculousrace = si |wtwrpuesto = 2 |nextclass = si |wtncpuesto = 19 |rpg= si |wtrpgpuesto= ? |cabellocolor = #FFE4B5 |cabellocolor 2 = #B22222 |cabellocolor 3 = #1E90FF |pielcolor = #FAEBD7 |ojoscolor = #A0522D |equipo1 = Artists |equipo2 = Nerds |equipo3 = The Mathletes |equipo4 = Guardianes del Fénix |wtwreliminado = A Million Ways to Lose a Million Friends |wtnceliminado = Gleek |wtrpgeliminado = ? |familia = ? |amores = ? |amistades = Marshallow, Taxcymus, Spaicy, Asha, Chari, Rub, Fiore, Nute, Light, Duncs, Aleksai, Nofor, Jota, Marcos, Lance |enemigos = ? }}Flutterdash Lover, apodado como The Oracle, es uno de los concursantes que debutó en Wikonculous Race como parte de The Artists. A futuro volvió como un participante de Wiki Total: The Next Class en el equipo de los Nerds y posteriormente The Mathletes Apariencia Posee una piel pálida, un cuerpo magro y un cabello tricolor, siendo estos respectivamente unos amarillo, azul y rojo suaves, basados en el color del arcoíris (Hay quienes dicen que esta basado en el pony Rainbow Dash de la serie MLP) En Wikonculous Race lleva una campera roja con dos bolsillos inferiores, unos pantalones azules con dos bolsillos exteriores y unas zapatillas color rojo con las puntas frontales blancas y las puntas traseras de un rojo más oscuro. Posee unas pobladas cejas, unos ojos marrones y tiene la costumbre de usar ropa más holgada para su propio cuerpo. En Wiki Total: The Next Class cambiará su campera por un sueter descolorido en la inscripción, aunque al momento de vestir el uniforme escolar del Instituto Wiki South College optará por utilizar debajo la misma ropa que tenía antes. Personalidad Alguien que a la primera impresión parecerá orgulloso y serio, incapaz de entablar una conversación por miedo, vergüenza o inseguridad y al comienzo, será de muy pocas palabras, pero cuando logra aflojar sus temores, puede llegar a no parar de hablar nunca ya que es alguien totalmente apasionado sobre sus gustos personales o sobre diversos temas. Es altamente competitivo y puede llegar a ser un poco exigente con sus propios desafíos, aunque logra divertirse mucho y que no exige demasiado de los demás. Quizás sea algo curioso y tenga muchas ganas de aprender nuevas cosas, desarrollar sus habilidades o crear nuevas amistades. Historia del Wikia/FANDOM Wikonculous Race A pesar de que junto a su compañero Marshallow casi siempre consiguieron buenos puestos, el equipo Artists siempre pasaba desapercibido, logrando quedarse dentro del podio gracias a su velocidad, o quedando entre 6 o 9 por su falta de atención y en algunos casos, estrés. (Siendo la única excepción Miraculos and Fight, donde obtuvieron su peor puesto, siendo este 12avo, en donde una mala interpretación del desafio casi provoca su eliminación) Con altas y bajas, entre muchísimas quejas hacia el host, este equipo no logró ganar popularidad hasta que superó gran parte de la competencia y logró llegar a las semifinales, donde obtuvo su último festejo por el último primer puesto que obtendrían en la competencia. Artists logra superar mlp luego de su peor actuación dentro de toda la competencia (de manera literal y metafórica) y entrega lo más rápidamente que puede el desafío, aunque se tardan unos 10 minutos en devolverle una pista. Finalmente, se dirige hacia DT-fanon, donde se encontraba toda la gente que los apoyaba (entre ellos, gran parte de los TTGs) y donde Marshallow termina lo más rápido que puede el penúltimo desafío de la competencia, quizás con algunos minutos de desventaja por la mala actuación previa a ese desafío. Logrando completarlo, inician la carrera final en la que tardan muchos minutos, hasta que finalmente, cuando entran por última vez a DT, se encuentran con que han perdido la carrera. Flutter sin entender muy bien del todo su enojo, empieza a quejarse. La gran mayoría de cosas que dijo ese día ni siquiera las pensaba con claridad, aunque estaba seguro que algo "raro" había sucedido, o al menos, eso intentaba justificarse. Finalmente, luego de discutir por mucho tiempo, intenta relajarse, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más. Acepta el premio de consolación que le dan (por insistencia ajena) y se marcha de forma solitaria, sin querer que nadie lo perturbase con palabras que él consideraba de lástima. Wiki Total: The Next Class -En construcción- Relaciones -En construcción- Curiosidades *Odia ser ignorado y suele llamar la atención de "forma sutiles". *Aunque a veces no lo parezca, suele considerarse a sí mismo extrasensible. *Lo que más le disgusta en la vida es amarrar nudos y nadar, ya que tiene un mal pulso y respiración no muy estable. *Adora interceptar, en todo sentido de la palabra, solo ha sabido defenderse de las agresiones a su propio estilo (sin necesidad de devolver insultos directos) y solo le gusta la posición de defensor o protector en todos los deportes o juegos que a veces participa. *Es muy dramático y lo que más ama en la vida, es expresarse tanto abierta como cerradamente, de diversas formas posibles. *Ama ayudar a los demás y más aun en un juego, ya que se considera alguien orgulloso y cree que el hacer trampa o perjudicar a los demás quita la concentración, te pone en un estado vulnerable y demuestra un bajo nivel competitivo, al pensar que por eliminar a "alguien fuerte", ese "débil" no podrá ganarte al final. **En cambio, si puedes ayudar a alguien y te perjudicas por ese alguien, al menos sabes que si terminas cayendo por una traición, tendrás mucho más honor que ser el ser que te traiciona.thumb ***En cambio, sino llegas a sufrir una traición, el ayudar a alguien no solo te construye integridad, sino que también tendrá sus "ventajas". *Suele confiar y desconfiar muy rápidamente de las personas, pero siempre terminará poniendo a prueba (y arriesgándose a él mismo) a la persona, para corroborar si se ha equivocado o no con su suposición. *Es muy orgulloso y detesta perder y/o que sus amistades también pierdan. *Se dice que cuando Flutter pierde una competencia, la nube asesina lo busca para asesinarlo. Apariciones Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race (24/24) * 1x1 - Giving People Drama * 1x2 - The Loud Beginning * 1x3 - Tripping Through Dimensional Roles * 1x4 - Eternal Party of Boomerangs * 1x5 - Regular Episode * 1x6 - The Worst Treasure Ever * 1x7 - Miraculos and Fight * 1x8 - Terratenientes * 1x9 - Like and Suscribe for no more Episodes * 1x10 - And Then There Were 12 * 1x11 - Lucky Legends * 1x12 - Once Upon a Race * 1x13 - The (Un)Happiest Day * 1x14 - The Faking Dead * 1x15 - Return, Love and Die * 1x16 - The Eight Hokages * 1x17 - Aftermath: Next Class is Coming! * 1x18 - The 7 Most Disturbing Teams * 1x19 - Five Nights Chasing TTGs * 1x20 - Couples in the Space with Diamonds * 1x21 - Weekly Despair Race * 1x22 - The Penguin Kingdom * 1x23 - Friendship's Dramatic * 1x24 - A Million Ways to Lose a Million Friends Wiki Total: The Next Class (7/?) * 8x1 - Homecoming * 8x2 - Bonjour & Goodbye * 8x3 - It's a Mark Mark Mark Mark World * 8x4 - Bitchcraft * 8x5 - Fast and Foodders * 8x6 - Excel-ent Wars * 8x7 - Gleek Importancia del personaje (Wiki Total) Galería |-| Misceláneas = Archivo:Personaje_Flutter.png Archivo:ArtistsTeam.png|(Imagen promocional de la pareja "The Artists" de WR) |-| Participación en Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race = Archivo:Dt1a.png|Cumpliendo la grabación y primer desafío Archivo:Dtf2a.png|Manteniendo la molestia controlada ante las weas de Chorizard Archivo:DTfA3.png|<3 Archivo:Dtfn4A.png|Actuando bien malotes para otro desafío Archivo:Dtf5a.png|¡Todo es TU culpa! Oh no, referencia errónea Dtf6a.png|Jeje, amé hacer el desafío original y escribir tanto Dtfldba.png|No hay mejor imagen que describa como me sentía Dtterrariaa.png|Aww, que tierna imagen Dtyta.png|Jarlem sheik? Todos los dibujos son obviamente cortesía del impresionante dibujante Marshallow. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Chicos Categoría:Concursantes de Wikonculous Race Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: The Next Class Categoría:Integrantes de los Nerds Categoría:Integrantes de The Mathletes Categoría:Finalistas de Wiki Total Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: RPG Categoría:Integrantes de los Guardianes del Fénix